The Forgotten Sorcerers
*What Lies Below *Ghosts Ahoy *Watchtower *Nature Spirit |items = Recommended: *Armour, weapons, food and anything else needed to kill a level 160 magic-using monster. }} Starting *Go to the Wizards' Tower and talk to Wizard Sedridor. He will ask you if you know anything about Morytania. Tell him you do and he will tell you that years back, when the latest wizard tower was built, Sedridor sent a band of wizards out to research new magics. He sent one group into Hallowvale where they were greeted by the people. They journeyed deeper into the Sanguinesti Region and were never heard of again. *Sedridor will tell you to search for the tower. Finding the tower *Head to Port Phasmatys and then head south until the track "Deadlands 2" comes up. *Then go east until the track "Waterfront" comes up. *Continue east until you reach a hill. *Head up the hill and you will immediately reach a tower. *Knock on the door, the door will swing open. *Head across the ground floor room until you find a table with a diary on. *Take the diary and teleport out. The Diary *Give Sedridor the diary who will read it and tell you that the tower is under the control of Count Drakan. *Tell Sedridor about the skeletal wizards, who will tell you they must have been the original wizards. *You will then be informed that there is a new entry in the diary, sketched in in blood. It states that Drakan shall soon possess the abilities of extreme magic from his wizard servants. *Then you will be sent off to kill the leading ones, and return with their skeletons so they can be destroyed in order to stop them from ever returning to life again. Killing the Undead *Return to the tower and enter, and then walk up the stairs to the first floor. *On the first floor, a short cutscene will begin, with Nalerith (one of the skeletal wizards) questioning who you are. You will tell him you are here to kill him, which he will laugh at. The cutscene then ends. *Attack Nalerith, but beware; he uses very powerful magic and he wears a strong armour that shields himself well from magic spells. *When you kill him, you will be left with his skeleton and an Anti-magic hat and his skeleton. *Now go up to the second floor and you will experience another cutscene, and encounter Galerixx (another skeletal wizard), who will once again mock you. *Galerixx uses even more powerful spells, so your anti-magic hat will be useful. *Galerixx will drop his skeleton and an Anti-magic robe top. *Proceed to the top floor and a final cutscene will begin, with Skalatherir (the final skeletal wizard) appearing, and he will tell you that you should prepare to die. The Ultimate Battle *Equip your anti-magic robe top and begin the fight. Skalatherir will summon two Vyrewatch apprentices to aid him in combat, so be very prepared for this fight. *After you kill the two Vyrewatch, they will drop two Improved crumble undead spell tablets which you should keep on you. *When Skalatherir reaches 0 health, he will not die, but continue to blast you with more spells. With him at 0 health, use a spell tablet to blast him which will turn him into a skeleton, which also has 0 health. Use your other tablet to kill him for a final time. *Skalatherir will then drop his skeleton and an Anti-magic robe bottom and Anti-magic boots. Destroying the Bones *Make your way back to Sedridor, who will take the skeletons off of you, and thank you for doing this. *You will tell him there are still Skeletal wizards there, but Sedridor will inform you that they are not powerful like the wizards you have just killed. *Sedridor will then ask you to crush the bones at the Port Phasmatys bone crusher. *After having crushed the bones at the Ectofuntus, return to Sedridor again. *Sedridor will then dispose of the bones and thank you for your efforts. He will inform you that the clothes you obtained are extremely powerful, and that he wishes to make duplicates of the clothing just in case you lose it, as well as to enchant it. He will tell you that if ever your anti-magic armour gets lost, you can buy it off of him for 100K blood runes. Rewards *Enchanted anti-magic armour. *Improved crumble undead spell. *500 of every rune.